


A NSYNC New Year

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Humor, NSYNC Fangirls, Pot Noodle hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: When Draco finds out Hermione is an NSYNC fangirl, he plans a special surprise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 40
Kudos: 44





	A NSYNC New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krankykittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krankykittie/gifts).



Hermione looked around the circular room and wasn't sure if she was happy to be back at Hogwarts or not. She'd spent the summer after the war restoring her parents' memories and then repairing their relationship on holiday at their beach house in Cornwall. Coming back to school almost left like a step backwards. She may have been in a tent, but she'd spent the last year being an adult and this place made her feel like a small child again.

She'd Apparated to school instead of taking the train so she wasn't sure who else was returning this year. Well, she knew Ron, Neville, and Harry were here — they'd Apparated with her — but she didn't know who else. Headmistress McGonagall had shown them to the 'Eighth Year dorm'. Boys in one room, girls in the other, but she'd explained that the rules were relaxed for them. " _Just try to not get pregnant and keep the naked times in here and not in the hallways, if you please."_

Her trunk was at the end of the only bed with Gryffindor red curtains. There were two green beds, a blue one, and a yellow one as well. Deciding not to worry about who her dorm mates would be, she started unpacking. She pulled out the Discman she'd modified. It was warded so just enough magic trickled through to power it, but not enough to fry the circuit board. She had headphones for it but since she was alone she plugged in the speakers instead.

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

The sound of NSYNC filled the room as she magicked her clothes into her wardrobe. Dancing along with the music, she opened a door to find a bathroom, smaller than the Prefects but still nicer than the standard dorm one. Moving back to her bed she started placing her new books on her desk. She was glad that she wouldn't have to live up in Gryffindor Tower with the younger students. Anyone returning from their year would know what horrors they'd gone through and would be more apt to leave them be.

_Baby I don't understand_

_Just why we can't be lovers_

_Things are getting out of hand_

_Trying too much, but baby we can't win_

"Granger, what in Salazar's name is that?" a female asked.

Hermione turned to see her new dorm mates standing just inside the door looking at her. Pansy Parkinson was the one that had addressed her and the confused look on her face was mirrored on the rest of the females. Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, and Susan Bones. All in all she thought it could have been worse. Whilst Pansy had been a pain in her arse before, Daphne had always been polite, and she was friendly with Padma and Susan.

"NSYNC," Hermione told them, turning down the music so she could talk over it. "A Muggle band. I saw their concert on the telly over the summer and fell in love."

"It's catchy. How did you get it to play?"

Her dorm mates moved into the room, finding their own beds and starting to unpack as she explained how the Discman worked. They were all pure-blood and had never heard of CDs so she pulled one out of her desk and showed it to them. No matter how she tried to tell them how it worked, they didn't get it until she finally shrugged and called it Muggle magic.

"I really like it," Daphne said. "Can you get that concert to play in the castle?"

"I don't think so," Hermione answered. "But Headmistress McGonagall said we're allowed to leave the castle on weekends. Maybe if you want, we can go to my parents' beach cottage."

It felt strange to be talking to her dorm mates and making plans with them. She'd lived with Parvati and Lavender for six years and never wanted to see them outside of school. She already knew Padma was nothing like her sister and Susan was sweet, bubbly, and someone she was looking forward to becoming closer to. So far, Pansy and Daphne seemed like they wanted to be friends and she was too tired of fighting to worry about them.

"You have a beach cottage?" Pansy asked. "In addition to your home?"

"Yes. My parents purchased it when I was a toddler so we could go there in the summers."

"Interesting. I didn't know Muggles had that much money." She paused and looked at Hermione before sighing. "I didn't mean that to come out so bitchy. I'm trying here, but it's hard to change, okay? I was told all Muggles are poorer than a Weasley. Is that not true?"

Biting back her reply about pure-blood ignorance, Hermione took a deep breath. It was hard to remember, but she tried to keep in mind that it wasn't Pansy, or any pure-blood's fault that their parents hadn't taught them about Muggles. They were all children until last year and it wasn't like the wizarding world had the internet to learn about anything outside of their own world.

It shouldn't be up to her to educate her dorm mates, but she would rather she teach them the truth than have them believe the horseshite their parents had told them. Getting into teaching mode, she told them that Muggle's financial status ranged from homeless to richer than even the Malfoys. They seemed interested in learning more about the difference between the two worlds and she pulled out the newest copy of _Smash Hits_ to show them how Muggle pictures didn't move.

"Holy Helga!" Susan said, running her finger over the bleached blond hair of Justin Timberlake. "These are the men singing on your VD?"

"CD," she corrected. Pointing to each member of the boy band, she named them. "Justin, JC, Chris, Lance, and Joey."

"They're sexy," Padma said. "Especially Chris."

"No way. Look at JC." Pansy pulled the magazine closer. "He had a face made for sitting on."

The room went silent, only the sound of the music playing, at Pansy's words. She looked at all of them and didn't blush at all, just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well," Daphne said, clearing her throat, "I think Lance is cuter, I'd sit on his face."

The girls dissolved into giggles as they each picked their favourite. Hermione had a soft spot for Justin and Susan proudly announced that they were all crazy because Joey was the best looking. Thankful that they weren't fighting over the boys, Hermione pulled a few back issues of _Smash Hits_ and _Just Seventeen_ from her trunk. When Padma saw that some of the pages were posters, she begged Hermione to let them decorate their dorm room with pictures of their new obsession.

_I think this year is going to be a lot better than I expected._

* * *

Draco's head snapped up as an unearthly screech sounded from the girl's room. Checking his wand was on him, he jumped up from the sofa in the Eight Year common room and started running towards the room that was now filled with screams and thumping. Before he had taken more than a few steps, the rest of his dorm mates — Potter, Weasley, Blaise, and Longbottom —still pyjama clad, were rushing towards him, wands at the ready.

In the months since returning to school to finish their education, the five men had become good friends, overcoming their years of animosity. They even had plans to spend a few days with the girls at Granger's beach cottage over the Christmas break that started in a few days.

"What's going on?" Potter asked as they ran.

"No clue," Draco told them. "I was reading and all of the sudden I heard them screaming."

Potter wasted no time and blasted the door to the girls' dorm then stopped dead causing the rest of them to run into him. Draco steadied himself on the doorframe as he took in the sight before him. All five women were in pyjamas and screaming as they jumped up and down. His cock started to stiffen at the sight of their breast bouncing with each hop. Especially Granger in her tight vest.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left testicle are you harpies on about?" Ron snapped, causing all the girls to stop screaming and look at them.

It was the first time Draco had been in their room and he was confused on why every wall was covered in unmoving pictures of the same five men. Each bed had a print that was larger than the rest of one of the men next to it. He almost thought they looked like pages torn from Witch Weekly except he didn't recognise the people and the obvious lack of movement. Did Muggles have magazines?

"Hermione's mum just sent us the Christmas album!" Pansy yelled then started screaming and jumping again which caused the other girls to jump and scream.

_What in the fuck? Why are they so excited about Celestina Warbeck? That witch puts out a horrible album_ every _Christmas._

A bang filled the room from Ron's wand. "Oi! Stop your screaming. We have no bloody clue what you're talking about."

"In sink," Daphne said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Who's in a sink?" Longbottom asked, starting to walk towards the bathroom. "Do you need us to help get them out or call McGonagall?"

"Not 'in the sink', Neville. NSYNC, the boy band." Daphne motioned her hand around the room.

"Muggle group, mate," Harry explained. "The girls are mad for them. Haven't you heard them talking about Chris and Joey? Or the other ones?"

"I thought those were boys they liked."

"Not like, Longbottom," Pansy said, rolling her eyes. "We love them! They're divine."

Draco held back his gagging, but just barely. Hermione had talked to him about the group she liked but he had no idea she was _obsessed_ with them. The picture next to her bed was of a guy who looked like he had hair made out of Pot Noodles or whatever the name of that instant noodle in a cup thing Potter was addicted to.

"So these poofs are the reason you're acting like lunatics?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "That is an offensive word, and they're _not_ gay."

"Well they're dressed like those men in that part of London you took Harry and I to, so how am I supposed to know? Plus, that one," he pointed to a poster with the name Lance on it, "looks gayer than a maypole if you ask me."

"You're such a child, Weasley," Daphne said with a snobbish snort. "Repair our door and leave us alone. We have an album to listen to."

The boys did as she asked then moved to sit on the sofas in the common room. As soon as they sat down, Ron started whinging about Susan liking some ' _bloody Muggle singer_ ' more than him. Draco didn't blame Susan. Who would pick the Weasel when there was a man that was clearly successful and not ginger? Even if he was a Muggle.

Not that Draco really cared about blood status when it came to magical humans. The war and his friendship with Hermione had taught him that. But he had no problem admitting that he still thought being a witch or wizard made him better than a Muggle. He no longer thought they should be put down like lame horses or even that wizards should rule over them, but being magical made you better. It was radical. It was just a fact of life.

"We need to figure out a way to get these girls to like us as much as they like those tossers," Blaise added. "If I don't shag Padma soon my balls are going to fall off."

"I have an idea," Harry said.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Pansy asked, looking around the Leaky Cauldron.

They were all meeting there so Hermione could take them to her beach cottage. Draco had spent Christmas with his parents and even though he was with his dorm mates all the time, he was looking forward to ringing in the new year with them. Hermione was waiting for them, but Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found.

"I assume Molly is making sure they have enough food to feed us for a month or so," Hermione answered. "I saw her on Boxing Day and she was concerned about how we'd eat."

"Doesn't she know that most of us have house-elves we could call if we couldn't figure out how to cook?"

"Probably, but cooking is how Molly shows her love for people. This is her way of saying that she accepts all of you."

Draco felt awkward at Hermione's words. He didn't think he needed anyone's approval but hearing the matriarch of a family that had been feuding with his family for centuries had accepted him filled him with warmth. He could tell the rest of his Slytherin friends felt the same way. It wasn't often they were accepted by people outside of their own house.

"I can Apparate two at a time by Side-Along," Hermione told them. "Who wants to go first?"

They all looked at each other before Neville raised his hand. Draco smirked as Daphne quickly followed. It was obvious to everyone but the two of them that they were mad for each other. Hermione took them by the hands and they turned on the spot. Within a few minutes, Hermione was back and ushering Padma and Blaise away. As soon as the group left, Ron and Harry arrived, each carrying large baskets of food. Pansy stepped towards Potter.

"Hermione has already taken the rest of them to the cottage, Potter," Pansy said, linking her arm in his. "Will you Side-Along me?"

Potter nodded and made sure she was gripping tight before leaving with a large crack. Draco turned to Weasley who was awkwardly looking from the floor to the walls as Susan looked hopeful. Merlin only knew how the git was sorted into Gryffindor when he couldn't work up the courage to talk to a tame little Hufflepuff.

"I'll wait for Granger. Why don't you two go ahead?" Draco told them.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "I can take both of you."

"I'd rather keep all my body parts attached so I'll wait."

"Wanker."

As soon as Weasley and Susan popped out of place, Draco opened his bag and double checked that he had everything he needed with him. Thumbing through the clothes he idly wondered how Muggles managed to travel when they couldn't fit their wardrobe in a valise. He was just zipping it closed when Granger appeared next to him. Taking her proffered hand, he pulled her close to him as she spun them to her cottage.

The smell of saltwater filled his nose as they stopped spinning and he opened his eyes to see a nice house in front of them. It wasn't large but it would fit the ten of them comfortably. Walking inside, he saw everyone was already in one of the two rooms getting settled. Granger showed him around quickly before explaining that she had modified the rooms so there were enough beds for all of them. Leaving her in the kitchen he went into the boys' room and shut the door, warding it so the girls couldn't listen in.

"Okay," Draco said, getting their attention. "I have everything we need. I bought one of those bloody magazines from the shops to make sure we got it right."

"And you're sure this is going to work?" Blaise asked, flipping through the magazine. "I don't want to look like a tosser for no reason."

Harry answered before he could. "Trust me, Zabini, Padma will love it."

"Fine. But if she doesn't, you better sleep with one eye open, Potter."

* * *

They ate dinner and all ended up around the large fireplace in the sitting room. It was perfectly situated so during the day you would see the ocean. In the late December evening there were stars in the sky, but the rest of the view was pitch black.

"I think I'm going to go change into my pyjamas," Susan said, standing up. "Then we should play a game or something."

Harry cleared his throat and motioned towards their room with his head. Catching on, Draco stood up. "I think I'll change my clothes too."

The rest of the men mumbled that they would too and all followed him into their bedroom. As soon as the door closed, they began to change into the costumes he'd bought. They had spent more time than he wanted to admit at Harry's house in London watching the stupid concert the women they liked were so obsessed with. Somehow Scarhead had convinced them that the girls would go nuts if they learned the dance moves. Personally, Draco thought Hermione would laugh him out of her house, but he was willing to take a risk.

Plus, it wasn't so embarrassing when they were all doing it. And even though the way he'd transfigured his hair looked ridiculous, he thought she'd like it.

The clothing was horrible though. He was in some kind of oversized shiny silver monstrosity. It washed him out and he didn't see how Justin Tenderpond, or whatever his name was, was able to dance in it. Blaise looked like a wanker in his camo dungarees and orange shirt but it wasn't nearly as bad as the black and white braids he was sporting. Neville had the best costume. Evidently, Lancealot Bast liked to dress like a normal person. Harry's wasn't too bad, except the stupid strappy thing he was wearing over his shirt. It looked like some kind of bulletproof vest. Ron looked like the biggest tosser in the world. Who in the fuck thought purple velvet trousers were a good idea? Evidently Joey Fatarse. And he was wearing a big S on a necklace. Draco was pretty sure it stood for Super Gay.

"Are you guys ready?" Harry asked.

He put his hand out in front of him and Draco rolled his eyes. Of course, the Chosen One wanted to use the same pre-concert ritual as NSYNC. They all put their hands in the middle and mumbled the name of the band before breaking apart. Opening the door, Ron poked his head out.

"The girls are all back," he told them. "Is the music ready?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, holding up a small piece of plastic like it meant something to them. "I just have to click this button and the song will start."

"Let's go then," Blaise said. "This better get me some pussy tonight."

Rolling his eyes at his friend, Draco took a deep breath and walked out of the room, head held high and chest pushed out. _Go big or don't get laid._

* * *

Hermione tugged on the button of her pyjama shorts as she sat back down on the sofa. Normally she didn't wear them, preferring something longer, but Pansy and Daphne had convinced her that if she wanted to win Draco over she had to be willing to show some skin. Personally, she didn't think showing her legs should be the thing to attract a man, but the Slytherins knew Draco better than she did. Maybe he just needed to see her in something that wasn't shapeless or a uniform to get him to notice her.

The door to the boy's room opened and she looked over her shoulder to see Ron poke his head out before closing it again. Something was off about him.

"Did Ron have brown hair or was that my imagination?" Susan asked.

"Definitely brown," Pansy said. "And it looked like he was wearing a necklace. When has Ronald ever worn a necklace?"

"When Lavender bought him that one in sixth year. It said _Sweetheart_ on it. It was ghastly." Padma snickered into her hand. "Parvati and I convinced her to give it to him. She had no idea we were taking the piss out of her."

Draco walked out of the room, the rest of the boys behind him, and her jaw dropped. He was dressed _exactly_ like Justin Timberlake and even had his hair! She was pretty sure she should have worn an extra pair of knickers because the ones she had on right now were basically drenched. _Voldemort's nose! He was sexy._

Music began to play from her parent's stereo and she was pretty sure she died. Or thought she had. She really died dead when all five boys, each dressed like band members, started dancing. They were doing the moves from the Disney concert and she couldn't take her eyes off Justin… _Oops! That's Draco, not Justin._

Their dance moves were spot on. Well, except Ron, but Joey was never the best dancer so it was perfect. She pulled her eyes from their own personal concert to look at her girlfriends. All of them were sitting there staring at the guys, mouths hanging open.

As the last strains of the music faded away, Pansy was the first one to react. She jumped up off the sofa and grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him towards the door that led down to the beach. She summoned the blankets from her bed.

"Potter and I are going to be out all night," she called over her shoulder and Harry's face flushed. "Don't wait up!"

Everyone else looked around the room at each other. Deciding to be the brave Gryffindor that everyone said she was, Hermione summoned her beaded bag. As soon as it landed in her hand, she stood up.

"Hey Malfoy," she called, "I still have a tent in here. Want to break it in with me?"

"Abso _fucking_ lutely, Granger," he answers, and grins at me. "Just make sure you don't put it up too close to Potter. I don't want to hear that."

Laughing, she grabs his hand and pulls him outside. Lighting her wand, she follows the footprints Pansy and Harry had made to the beach but when they get to the shore, she turns the other way. After walking a few hundred feet away, she turns to him. At his nod, she gets the tent from her purse and magically erects it.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asks, a little nervous to take the next step with him.

Draco moves closer to her and wraps her in his arms. His lips move against her ear as he whispers to her. "' _I wanna drown in your love. Lead me to your water. Let it flow.'"_

That was enough to get her own _water flowing_ and she pulled him into the tent, tossing a silencing charm and strong wards towards the entrance so they won't be disturbed. Draco was going to be rewarded handsomely for his dance moves tonight. And hopefully, he'd keep the hair for a few days.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little story is thanks to a drunken conversation with my friend KrankyKitty. Hopefully it made you smile.


End file.
